General Grievous
General Grievous is an antagonist of the Star Wars franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *General Grievous vs. M.O.D.O.K. *Alice Twilight vs. General Grievous *General Grievous vs Zero *Harry Potter-Verse VS Star Wars-Verse *Raphael vs General Grevious *Darth Vader vs. General Grievous *General Grievous vs Doctor Octopus(Completed) *General Griveous VS Inspector Gadget (Completed) *Four Arms vs General Grievous Death Battle Info: * Name: Grievous * Species: Kaleesh (cyborg) * Residence: Vassek * Occupation: Former warlord, Supreme Commander of Droid Army, Separatist Commander * Hates: Jedi, his droid troops being idiots, being labeled as those same idiots, Obi-Wan Kenobi Abilities and Weapons *Cybernetic body **Can split his arms, giving him 4 arms in total. ***Arms and hands can spin 360 degrees at a rapid speed; making his lightsabers slice akin to a blender or helicopter blades **Super-speed able to rival the Jedi's Force Speed **Super-strength able to easily crush human skulls in his hands or feet or dent metal with his punches **Armor can resist laser fire **Clawed toes can climb buildings and walls or be used as alternative hands ***This means Grevious can wield lightsabers with his feet. ***His claws also allow him to walk like a spider and climb on the ceiling. *Multiple lightsabers (most stolen from Jedi he previously killed) *Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike **Housed a Blaster to allow Grievous to attack enemies parallel to him. *Master tactician; considered one of the best military geniuses of the Droid Army. *Soulless One: Starfighter with dual rapid-fire blaster cannons *Skilled warrior Feats *Military leader of the CIS and 3rd in command of the CIS (behind Doku and The Emperor) *Slaughtered countless Jedi **Defeated at least 7 jedi (at least 4 of whom were Jedi Masters) at the Battle of Hypori; killing 3 of them single handedly despite being outnumbered. *Tanked and walked through a Force Bellow. *Captured The Emperor during the Battle of Coruscant. *Grievious' Bombing of Duro left the planet temporarily uninhabitable. *Easily survived multiple blows from a Electrostaff. *Can put up a fight against multiple Jedi and clone troopers at once Weaknesses and Failures *After getting his chest crushed by Mace Windu, his combat abilities weakened and he suffered breathing problems. *Violent and reckless. **Some of his most infamous defeats were attributed to Grievous not preparing or planning rationally. **Is constantly frustrated by his incompetent droids, to the point of assaulting them. *Killed by Obi Wan singlehandedly *Doku confirmed that Grievous's skill is not perfect *Lacks any force powers *Can kill his troops from frustration *Armor, speed and strength have clear limitations **Armor chest-plate can be pulled apart; making his internal organic organs completely vulnerable. *No long ranged weapons (other than a blaster pistol that he rarely used). *Has had his artificial limbs cut off by lightsabers multiple times. *Near intelligible voice, often breaks into a coughing fit *Replacing his limbs is a meticulous process, and replacing his mask is painful *Contrary to popular belief: lightsabers can't cut through everything. Gallery F2YPYyc.gif Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Sword Wielders Category:Military Combatants Category:Cyborg Category:Army Leader Category:Technology users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Armored Characters Category:Leaders